warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Assault Vehicle
Basic Info Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. ' '''FTC ' '= Number of 'Flamethrower Units Contained Inside''' Build & Repair Times Times for other''' War Factory' Levels may be calculated by adding 5% for each level below Level 10. Additional Facts *Introduced during Operation: Warlord. *The vehicle releases Flamethrowers upon its destruction much like last stand infantry eject from destroyed buildings. *It is extremely fast, so it easily avoids tank shots. *If your base is made of Mortars and Machine Gun Turrets, it will rip them to shreds. *The Flamethrower's stats released by the FAV are determined by the current Flamethrower level of the person using it. *The FAV starts setting targets on fire once Thorium required levels have been reached. *The number of Flamethrowers that are released when the unit is destroyed begins increasing at Thorium upgrade levels. *The FAV attacks multiple targets within range at once. *The maximum number of flame streams from the FAV is determined by the number of Flamethrowers inside. *The FAV will only use one stream to burn a target even if the target is the only one on the battlefield in range.'' *FAVs use one stream of flames per target (on level 10 they have 7 maximum streams of flames). So when they're facing one target, the FAV shoots one stream of flame, doing its dps. When there are 2 targets, it will shoot 2 streams of flames each with the dps given. But if the 2 targets are too close together, they get the splash damage from the other flame too, effectively doubling the damage it receives. So if 7 targets are bunched up, all the targets will receive 7 times the DPS of a FAV. That's why the FAV does more dps to bunched up units than to singled out units. So spread out your units and they will only get the dps of the FAV once, making the FAV less effective in total. *The vehicle slightly resembles the BMP 1. *The BMP had holes on the sides that allowed people inside to use it like a mobile bunker. *At level 6, it starts costing Thorium to upgrade, which is also the level more Flamethrowers are put inside. *Laser weapons easily tear appart the FAV due to poor range and high DPS *The FAV similar to the shape "Panser Anoa". *The Flame Assault Vehicle could be your deadliest weapon...or your worst enemy. One thing's for sure, there will be blood. *Unlike most units that you target directly where desired, FAV perform more effectively on "strafing" style attack runs. That is to say instead of hitting the target directly, move FAV in a straight line past desired target allowing them to burn it to ashes with some health left, hopefully. Gallery FAV-EventShop.jpg|Event Shop FAV.gif|360 deg View FAV3.png|FAV in War Factory - Level 1 FAV.png|Upgrade Level 1 FAV 11.jpg|Level 11 Upgrade Dvfg.png|Introduction Ad Flame Assault Vehicle.JPG|Larger Pic FAV vs rogue 30.gif|attack Rogue Faction Base Level 30 FAV vs mega tank.gif|against Mega Tank Video Navigation Category:Turrets/Units that cause Status Conditions. Category:Acquired from event Category:Land Vehicle